


"Can I offer you a hot beverage?" or "The different ways we say I love you"

by TD84



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author's first attempt at fluff, Confessions, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Loki is wise, Love, M/M, Pet Names, Shyness, Tony Stark and his nicknames, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TD84/pseuds/TD84
Summary: Edging closer to someone is really scary, as is admitting emotions as an adult. Especially when those emotions feel childish. Tony Stark may not shy away from hot chocolate, or from using it as a means of distracting a curious God of Mischief from asking uncomfortable questions, but that's about as childish as he is willing to get.





	"Can I offer you a hot beverage?" or "The different ways we say I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I realized that all my stories had a certain amount of angst and darkness in them, although levels varied. This led me to consider if I was even ABLE to write pure fluff, which is how this story came about. I don't know if it falls under the category of PURE fluff, but I think it is as close as I can ever get. I hope you like it!

"Anthony", Loki almost pleads, and that in itself should have effect.

A god PLEADING, for crying out loud. If he stopped and looked at the situation he would realize that all rules of the universe must've been altered, and maybe that would help him take the plunge and own up to what has bothered him during the last few days. But instead he shrugs it off.

"It's nothing, Bambi!" 

"You're lying to me", Loki frowns, but doesn't press the issue further.

Some well placed kisses makes the frown disperse as well. Furthermore, the noises Loki is coerced to make a little later almost puts Tony back in his usual good moods. But not quite. Unsurprisingly, Loki senses that there is still something lingering, and as Tony moves to leave the bed, he finds himself being pulled back.

"Anthony", Loki says again.

"I could claim I'd grown tired of you saying that, Reindeer Games", Tony grins, attempting another evasion of Proper Talking and Honest Confessions. "But then again, I LOVED hearing you scream it not two minutes ago, so I'd be lying."

Loki is somewhat disarmed by this. He may be a god and a trickster, but it hasn't taken Tony long to learn that he is at his most innocuous right after a couple of brilliant orgasms. Then again, isn't everyone? Still, Tony uses this knowledge to his utmost advantage and bargains his way out of the bed with an offer of home made chocolate - another Achilles' heel of the god's, and one that Tony's been sworn to secrecy about.

Upon first presenting it he tried to argue that hot chocolate is the beverage for warriors and champs, and something everyone on earth calls out for after a successful battle - or great lay - but Loki had either heard of the trick already having been played on Thor and the laughs that had befallen the Thunderer after winning a very public battle, or he saw through Tony like no one before. Either way, Tony has agreed that if he ever reveals details or video footage of just how much Loki enjoys his homemade cup of "ho-co", or that Tony sometimes calls him "Loki Hot-choci", the god is well within his right to murder and maim him, then hide the body in a pocket universe somewhere.

Standing in the kitchen whisking the heating beverage Tony lets his mind wander around the fact that he's never once considdered teaching one of his robots how to make it, prefering always to go through the motions he watched his mother do so many times. He recalls her telling him the ingredients, letting him pick the mugs, and how it is still one of the few moments when he is able to be patient, waiting for it to slowly reach the right temperature. Only because the time spent doing so used to be time spent with her, and is now time spent thinking of her. He smiles, wanting it to last, but noticing the right amount of steam starting to rise. As he moves the pan from the stove he is surprised by Loki's voice.

"That, I think, is the first genuine smile I've seen on your face for a week."

"If it isn't Cloak-i and Dagger", he deflects, reaching for two jumbo sized mugs. "Come to try and steal my recipe? I've told you, if I give that away you'll find you have no further use of me."

Loki sneaks up behind him, putting both arms around Tony's waist - one of those rare affectionate moves that Tony knows to treasure. 

"We both know that you have at least one more use", he teases, but continues in a voice much more serious. "What were you thinking about?"

And it's probably because those arms are around him, and because he can't see the trickster's face where a smile is always so wonderfully (but also threateningly) close, that he answers truthfully.

"My mother. She used to make me hot chocolate whenever I was sad. It's her recipe, really."

Loki is quiet for a while, watching the mugs being filled, yet makes no move to release Tony when the pan has been emptied. Instead he speaks, voice humming low against Tony's neck.

"I had no idea it was such a meaningful tradition."

Tony tries to smile disarmingly, but Loki can't see his face either.

"It is and it isn't", he replies, wriggling out of the embrace and hands Loki one of the mugs. "Let's go sit in the living room, I know Hot-choci wants to cuddle up on the sofa with this."

Loki fixes him with a stern gaze and Tony half expects him to not take the mug. But after a heart beat he does, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Hm", he mutters. "You better remember which side of the sofa is the Hot-choci side."

"Wouldn't dream of forgetting, my little gnocchi", Tony replies.

He lets Loki make the usual nest of blankets in the corner and waits for the invite that comes when the long limbs have found their way into position. He sinks down, maneuvers himself under one leg, leaning on another, close enough for a kiss if both stretch a little, and relaxes. The hot chocolate has usually reached perfect temperature just as the both of them have found a comfortable position, and he takes a sip. He's just about to exhale a breathe of contentment when Loki speaks up.

"So what is it that bothers you, Anthony?"

The long legs all around him suddenly feel like a trap, and he glances at the god, trying to figure out what joke to pull for defense. But the eyes meeting his are too serious, a little worried even, and so he tries to give a little information up, praying it'll be enough.

"It's silly. I don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

"Anthony."

Tony closes his eyes, feeling like he's at a crossroads. And he hates those. But not nearly as much as he hates feeling silly.

"Please", he says, eyes still closed. "It's ridiculous, it will go away and I don't feel comfortable admitting it to you."

For a while Loki stays quiet, and the heartbeat that has gone up from the discomfort and looming embarrasment starts to slow down as Tony dares to believe that he won't have to say anything. But then the other speaks.

"We've been close for a while now, and I think it's evident that I have come to rely on you. Both in situations of danger on a battlefield, and in situations like these - which are endlessly more frightening. My guard is down when I'm with you, Anthony, and it has been for some time. I can't promise it won't come up again, and I have to confess that it may not be as far down as it can go. But it is further down than it has ever been, with anyone. And so far you have not given me any reason to put it back up, nor do I ever want to."

Tony has kept his eyes closed throughout, and jumps a little when he feels Loki's hand grip his chin, turning his head to face him. He opens his eyes, heart rate back up, spurred on by a strange mix of warmth and discomfort. Loki looks him in the eye, as he continues.

"If you can't tell me everything, then we have nothing."

Tony tries to find something to say, but all he can think of is amazement at how Loki got so brave, when it takes everything Tony has to keep from looking away.

"Please", Loki urges. "Even if it is the most ridiculous thing you have ever admitted to another living soul. Tell me."

He lets go of Tony's chin but keeps his gaze for a heartbeat longer (or ten, counting Tony's), and then breaks it to take a sip of his hot chocolate. Tony grasps at the break in tension and takes a deep breath.

"Okay", he agrees and turns his head forward, making it look as if it is to drink, but in reality to avoid eye contact. "But it is really silly. And I'm only saying it now because I agree with you on the whole honesty thing. But if you want to leave after hearing the STUPID reason I've been down for the past couple of days, I totally get it."

He's rambling a little and he knows it, but it's the only way he can see himself building up to childish confessions, and Loki lets him.

"It really is idiotic, but you know how I have this thing where I give everyone nicknames?" he asks but doesn't pause for Loki to reply, just carries on, still facing forward, eyes on the drink in his hand. "I've been doing it for as long as I remember, to everyone I meet, but mostly to those I care about. Most people probably don't even reflect on the difference, but the more nicknames, the more I think about that person, and I keep at it even if a brilliant one comes along and sticks - like Rudolph - I guess it's just a reflection of how much space in my head that person occupies. And I know everyone is different, and that it's stupid of me to even think like this, but no one has ever given me a nickname. As in never, in my whole life. And since it's my way of measuring, I don't know, love I guess, it kind of feels like no one loves me, which I obviously KNOW isn't true. But it still FEELS like it, and I just really would like it if someone called me something other than Stark, or Tony. Or Anthony. But then it's super idiotic for me to tell you this, cause now if you DO give me some stupid nickname I'm just gonna think you're doing it cause I want you to, and not cause you want to call me anything but Anthony. And if someone else from the team suddenly calls me something else after this, I'm gonna think you've told them to, which would be unbelievebly embarrassing and not what I would want at all! So there, nothing to do about it, but now you know why I've been moping. Now let's never talk about it again."

Somewhere along his speech he's closed his eyes again and he is keeping them that way, feeling his cheeks burn red and thinking he can also feel Loki looking at him, most probably with a mix of pity and disdain. He then feels Loki lean forward, removing the mug from his hands and hearing him place it and his own on the table. Then he feels two hands on either side of his face, once more turning his head to face Loki. But Tony keeps his eyes pressed shut, knowing it looks like he's expecting to get hit, but unable to help it.

"Anthony", Loki starts, and the fact that his voice is completely void of pity helps Tony relax somewhat.

In fact, his voice is all seriousness, as if what Tony's just said wasn't a harangue of juvenile nonsense.

"I _have_ noticed your numerous nicknames for me, and I love them. Even when I don't understand them. I've also come to envy your ability to think them up, as it is a talent I don't share, nor do many others, I believe. You are right in saying that it is a way of conveying love that is predominately yours, and that expecting it from others will lead to disappointment. But you are wrong in saying that it's silly for it to affect you - of course it does. We measure love in the entities we're familiar with, and although our minds might know that they aren't universal, our hearts do not. The only way around this is to learn what other languages people speak, and start to value them as highly."

Loki goes quiet, and Tony dares open his eyes to meet the other's. The god offers him a careful smile.

"And perhaps to have patience when those around you try to learn your language, even if it brings them far outside their comfort zone."

"What're you saying, Lokes?" Tony dares to smile, heart still beating hard but with him knowing it to be more from love than from nerves now. "Are you gonna try and think up a pet name for me?"

At this Loki actually blushes, and removes his hands.

"I won't be able to think of a good one right now!" he protests, reaching for his mug, which Tony realizes is an attempt to deflect how he's gone shy. "Give me some time."

"You can have all the time in the world, Rock of Ages", Tony grins and reaches for his own mug.

"And promise me you won't laugh at my attempts", Loki adds, defensively, but smiling.

"I promise", Tony whispers, and leans in to kiss him to seal the deal.

 

____

 

Despite Loki's initial hesitation, he turns out to be good at thinking up nicknames for Tony. It takes him a while to get started, to the point where Tony has actually forgotten about their conversation altogether. But one night, when Tony's ordered food from this new italian joint that is apparently all the rage, in an attempt to impress Loki with something that isn't schawarma, he gets a glint in his eyes that Tony notices but doesn't comment on. And then later, as they've made their way to bed, too full of pasta to do anything but cuddle, Loki leans in close and whispers "my little Tony Tortelloni", which has Tony break his promise of not laughing, cause it has him in hysteric to the point where he can't breathe. Loki has never looked so smug before, and Tony has never been happier, even though he later pretends to be upset at his first ever nickname being a "fatter version of tortellini". Loki teases him but promises to try and think of more ones. And he does.

At first the nicknames are kept secret from the others, and Tony is thankful that Loki hasn't urged them to think up their own for him. Having Loki give him nicknames is more than he expected, and more importantly makes him happier than he expected. But then Loki starts using them within earshot of the others, at first resulting in some heightened eyebrows, and then some fond sniggers. And one day, as they're on the way back from yet another battle, it happens.

Tony is peeling off his iron man suit, groaning both at the pain in his back and at the damage to the armour. 

"Getting too old?" Loki quips, drawing both the attention of Clint and Natasha, who both openly enjoy their banter.

"That's rich coming from a guy that predates Christianity", Tony replies, mock insult in his voice. "I'm Iron Man! I'm indestructible!"

"If you say so", Loki grins, before affectionately adding a new nickname. "Rusty."

"RUSTY!" Clint howls, and even Natasha is smiling. "THAT'S sticking!"

And although Tony glares at Loki for that, both then, and every time after that when someone else on the team calls him Rusty (which they do with increasing frequency), the glare is always accompanied by a genuine smile he cannot hinder.


End file.
